


Curse You, Cold Germs

by sanctum_c



Series: Renegade Endless Summer 2019 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Costa del Sol (Compilation of FFVII), F/M, Illnesses, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: Aeris and Cloud have a chance to meet in Costa del Sol. Aeris's immune system decides to make it more complicated.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Series: Renegade Endless Summer 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653427
Kudos: 39





	Curse You, Cold Germs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Forehead Touches'

Some time since their last meetup. Aeris and Cloud’s relationship remained casual with their different goals of the present. For Cloud it was to maintain his delivery service. For Aeris it was wandering, experiencing the world. Still so much more to see, to do, to make up for her long years cooped up under Shinra – one way or another. But if circumstances put them close to each other and an opportunity arose, both were keen to seize it.

Aeris’s various wanders had brought her close to Costa del Sol around the time Cloud was passing through on his way back to Junon. Better still, the ferry schedule was experiencing a few hiccups; he might be arriving today, but the next ship was not due for another three. Three whole days together. It would make up for the months apart. She prepared accordingly. Fending off monsters and her own discoveries left her with plenty of gil to rent out a room at the inn. Double bed, air-conditioning and privacy were all essential.

A new thought a few hours before Cloud arrived; make it special. Some new lingerie, new perfume, dose of the morning after-pill. Aeris grinned and changed. Hopefully he would like her surprises. The sneeze jolted her back to the present; she re-dressed. Plainer clothes over the black and red underwear. A dim throb of pain between her eyes. Urgh.

Aeris rubbed at her forehead and knocked back some painkillers. No way was she letting anything get in her way. Cloud would be here within the hour.

Forty-five minutes later and Aeris struggled to get off the bed. Her brief rest to ensure she had all her energy and dispense with the headache instead resulted in shivering and her nose streaming. No, no, no. Her head swam when she stood, but she struggled out of bed. Cold medication; she could make it to the pharmacy and with any luck the medicine should take affect before he arrived.

The colder night-time air of Costa del Sol induced a new shiver and she hurried, the headache hammering at her head. Too many people in the queue ahead of her at the pharmacy, too many questions, pointless discounts, people asking for items that forced the cashier away from the register and somewhere else, long moments of waiting, her head terrible, and Cloud nearly here.

“Aeris!” Cloud called out when she stepped outside.

Great. She swigged the cold medicine and focused on wellness. Mind over matter. She could do this. “Cloud!” She hurried to him, regretting the speed of her movements, but not minding so much once in his arms. She should kiss him. Wanted to kiss him. But the hug was good, he was warm – so warm – and if she was going to fight off this cold, she did not want Cloud to get her germs.

“Have you eaten?”

Food. The thought held no appeal. Maybe she would feel better soon. “Not yet. I thought we could get some. Later.” He caught her meaning and took her hand. But what should have been a rising excitement, the first stages of anticipation, instead gave way to the increasingly hard to ignore headache. Aeris leant on Cloud more as they walked, leaning against the wall when they reached the room. “Leave the lights off. Please.” The dim light helped.

“Okay.” Cloud put his bag down and embraced Aeris again. “Are… are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Lies. She needed a brief respite to recover. “Just need a quick lie down.” She stumbled to the bed and flopped back with a groan.

A warm hand pressed against her forehead. “You feel hot.”

“I’m fine.” Less force in her insistence. “I have my cold medicine.” The room was more stable like this, her eyes hurt less. But whatever brief respite the cold medication granted from her headache was soon gone and everything hurt.

“Think we need to get you to bed.”

The idea, but no, not like this. “I… I might be ill.” Admitted at last.

“I know.” Cloud unlaced her boots and tugged them off. “I think you need to sleep.”

“But-“ Aeris tried to protest, tried to force her illness away. Nothing happened. Cloud coaxed her into a sitting position and undressed her. Possibly too dim for him to see her underwear. Might still be a surprise. She shrugged out of her bra and tossed it across the room. “Can I at least have one of your t-shirts?” He rummaged in a bag and produced a soft shirt; the fabric smelled like him. Aeris tugged it over her head and flopped back onto the bed. Cloud drew the covers around her. “You don’t have to stay you know.”

He heard her, despite most of her speech directed into the pillow. “I do.” He planted a kiss on top of her head. “Let me know if you need any more painkillers or soup or something.”

Aeris smiled. “I will.” She wriggled closer to him, until her bare legs pressed against his own. His presence was comforting and she easily slid off to sleep.


End file.
